


Child of the Damned and Stepson of a Fallen Angel

by CastleDragonPrinces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure Romance, Angels, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, War, fantasy war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleDragonPrinces/pseuds/CastleDragonPrinces
Summary: For reasons unknown war between angels and demons has been raging for centuries. The gods are either corrupt or dead, the old angels have decided they want control of heaven and hell alike and the demons won't let them in. most middle worlds have been destroyed by the wars, eradicating humans-as far as angels know- and there seems to be no end to either side.One angel falls in the middle of all this. Only his fall is unlike any other. He survives the battle front only to wake up in potentially the weirdest demon's basement





	1. Prologue

Aoi had never signed up for this war. He felt no spite though, too bent on his own cause. He had someone he was here to take the place of and so he was here by his own merit.

This war felt like a waste to many now, none of heaven seeming to be able to remember its beginning. Rumors of Gabriel knowing were popular but like Michael and all the older archangels, they would never comment on the subject. They had once or twice been heard saying Lucifer was at fault but no one could say how that was so exactly. 

Despite the unknown start of it, the war persisted and it took countless victims from both sides. Many demons fell after exhaustion caught them, and countless angel children were falling as well. Like the nearly sick, sheet pale silverette child crumpling to the floor after a blow to his gut. 

He wasn’t surprised to find the dirt coming up to meet his face, but it caught him off guard with how soon it had happened. He wasn’t surprised to see his line retreating and leaving him in the mud for the demons soon afterwards. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached as he laid there, ready to accept his fate and awaiting death.

Smoke rolled over like fog, likely to obscure an angel’s view from above, and it only made the one on the ground’s head spin with dizziness. The world around him seemed to fade in and out. 

“Hey! Check this! The bird’s still breathing!” A voice called above him. The piercing sound hurt his head. 

“Is it? Ayye it is! Let’s make it a gift for the commander~” Another voice responded to the first. He just wanted them to shut up. 

Suddenly the warmth the ground offered him was leaving, and he felt himself being hauled upwards. The demons were carrying Aoi. The angel gave up on it all and closed his ice blue eyes, hoping to meet death while asleep. The demons talked over him as the noise and everything else gave away to blackness.


	2. At least the Demon’s Basement Smells Okay

When he woke, Aoi feared he was blindfolded. The blackness didn’t fade, no sound returned. It made him fear for his senses. Aoi opened his eyes and suddenly found himself blinded by a light.

It took him several minutes of blinking to adjust his eyes. The angel found himself embarrassed to find a candle had blinded him just a moment ago. Looking around the room now; he found a bowl of broth with a glass of water waiting near him. He realized he was on a cot pushed against the wall, and the candle sat on the floor with his food. 

It was a strange place, and Aoi came to the conclusion that it was an isolation cell. As he stood he noticed his wings had been clipped and his clothes had been replaced. Thankfully the flesh hadn’t been cut, otherwise his feathers would never fully grow back, and he would never fly again. 

Aoi only stood to stretch. He wasn’t going to eat, he wouldn’t talk, and he had every intention to die by starvation if they wouldn’t just kill him. After stretching a bit, he sat down on the cot again, planning to meditate and reflect upon his own foolish, terrible choices. 

Seconds, or minutes, or hours, or days, or more, possibly, could have passed, but finally Aoi heard shuffling above. It turned out to be footfalls getting closer to the door. 

Tiredly, Aoi leaned back against the wall, waiting. 

The door unlocked and then opened. “Hi again, sleeping beauty-ohshithi!” The demon jumped at seeing Aoi was awake and watching. 

“...Not gonna jump me?” He asked, watching the angel in turn. 

Aoi gave him no response. They stared each other down for several long, slow minutes before the demon sighed and shrugged. 

“Okay. Cool. You don’t trust me and don’t want to talk. I’m fine with that,” the demon hums, setting a new tray of food down and picking up the old one. He replaced the candle, too. 

Sighing, the dark haired male gave a shrug and walked back towards the door. “Well, uhh, ‘kay, then. My name is Luvdain, by the way. Do you, uhh, need anything? Aside from food and water and freedom. Currently you have two out of three, and I cannot supply the third...” 

The silverette just watched him. He didn’t understand this demon, Luvdain, as the male had called himself. Is he even male? You can’t tell with demons. They change to deceive you. The old words danced through his mind as he just stared with a blank expression at the demon. 

Luvdain finally sighed and left him alone. The door closed and locked behind the demon and the footfalls got quieter and went upwards. 

Aoi looked around again, now noticing a bucket in the corner. He assumed that was for him to relieve himself in. He didn’t see any window, but with what he thought were stairs right next to a not very sturdy door… Am I in a basement? He asked himself, silver brows furrowing. 

His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to eat and give the demon the satisfaction of seeing him scrounging for resources to live. 

Instead, he chose to focus on the details of the small and dark little room. He considered trying to break out for a while, but there would be no point, Aoi realized. What would I do? If I made it passed the demon and out, I could be anywhere. I could be in a prison or his house; either way I’m in hell and have no way to blend in and escape. 

The angel gave a tired sigh and sat back against the wall. 

It was a week before Aoi caved and started eating, begrudgingly giving answers to the demon’s insistent questions. 

Luvdain had worn him down after all. 

The demon came in three times, today this was the second. “Hallo~~” He hummed, obnoxiously cheerful as always. 

Aoi only glared and waited for the trays to be switched. 

“Arlight, still grumpy. That’s fair. Do you want apple juice or lemonade? I brought you both but I’ll put one in the fridge if you want it later instead,” Luvdain purred, tail flicking. 

Over the week Aoi had seen enough of the demon to know his features well. Even in the limited light he had enough time and chance to piece out the demon’s colors. Luvdain was pale and had dragon ears and a tail. His hair was dark purple, almost black, and his eyes were a rich and dark amethyst. 

Another thing Aoi had picked up on, aside from the demon’s ridiculous friendliness, was that Luvdain was extremely expressional. His body language, expressions, and voice were all open and easy-ish to read. He wore his heart and emotions on his sleeve. 

“...both,” Aoi answered him, finally moving and scratching his cheek. He had never tasted either. 

Luvdain chuckled and tossed the lemonade to him. “Since you aren’t a fan of the spices I think you’re less likely to like that. You like sweet and no kick, but lemonade is bitter usually, and those pouches aren’t sweet. I’ll find you a sweet one some other time,” He shrugged, setting the tray on a table he had moved in a day or so ago for Aoi. 

The silverette frowned a bit and fumbled to open the package. “I’m not used to spices...” He mumbles back. 

“What did you eat then? Is that why you weren’t eating? You were forced to photosynthesize?” The demon retorts, surprised. 

“No...we ate potatoes.” Aoi answered, not sure why Luvdain was so surprised. 

The demon stopped and looked at him. “Seriously? That’s it? Heaven couldn’t even afford to feed the children they sacrificed real food?” He asked. 

“Potatoes are real...” Aoi didn’t understand. 

“I’m going to make you cookies.” Luvdain decided, leaving Aoi alone in the basement again. He didn’t lock the door though, or at least Aoi didn’t hear it lock. 

Aoi didn’t bother checking, though. He got the straw in the juice pouch and tried it. He immediately regretted it. The drink was bitter and sour and made him scrunch his face up as he spit it out. I am never drinking that again! 

He tossed the juice and went for the apple juice, hoping it was sweeter. To his delight, it actually was. 

The angel sighed and sat back with his juice, decidedly devouring the soup and bread he was left with. He enjoyed the soups and chowders that Luvdain brought because they were thicker and warm. They tasted good with the sourdough he was always given and they warmed him up more in the cold environment. 

He wasn't cold, though. He had plenty of blankets and pillows on his cot now so it was fine either way, the angel just liked the flavourful and warm food. 

Aoi finished and put the tray aside, leaning back against the wall and debating on whether or not to sleep again. He was fairly certain he spent most his time asleep. 

In the end, Aoi drifted off. He fell asleep reflecting on the state of his situation, as per usual. 

Truthfully, Aoi wasn’t sure how he felt being in the basement of a demon’s house. On one hand, he had never had it better. On the other, demons were liars and cruel creatures by default and took pleasure in watching others suffer, which clearly meant this setup was just an elaborate game so Luvdain could enjoy the betrayed and shocked emotions Aoi would experience after the cloth was pulled back. He was afraid to trust the kindness he was being shown, but he wasn’t going to reject the only luxuries he’d get before dying, especially if he was going to be killed one day in a basement that smelled like the delicious foods he got to eat.


End file.
